Protectection
by Stormysky21
Summary: A Joss and Vlad fic. Vlad has issues while Dorian is still after his blood. Joss.....now an ex-slayer.....has Vlad stay with him to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Joss and Vlad fic

Chapter 1

Joss P.O.V

I glanced at the back of his head as I did Mythology homework. He had seemed depressed lately. Lightly, I poked him with a finger.

He glanced over at me. " You ok" I asked. We hadn't talked much since my return to Bathory. He seemed tired and drained a lot and just wanted to be alone.

" Is something wrong here" Mr. Otis asked. " He seems tired." I pointed out. We watched one another. " You're concerned for him." Otis said.

No shit. " Get him outside where he can breath a bit. He might be having issues with all of the scents going around." he whispered.

I got the hint. Vlad had been surviving on blood bags again and he was getting sick. Snow and Henry were worried sick about him. Now it was my turn to tell him how worried I was.

Joss P.O.V

When we got outside, I said it. " I'm worried about you. You're getting sick from whatever is in your diet. I want you to stay with me." He looked at me like I was something weird.

I was technically an ex-slayer. Henry had watched me sign the papers for quiting and leaving the Slayer Society. I left Henry's house, telling him that I might have Vlad live with me if he got worse.

Henry had smiled at me. " Only because you care for him, Joss." he chuckled. Now, I was watching a really ill Vlad lay his head on my lap.

" We will pack some blood bags and clothes at your house after school and then we are going to the place that I now live at." I said.

Vlad P.O.V

We got home and started packing. Joss was really helpful. He chuckled at the sight of my armfull of black clothes being shoved into a bag. " Goth or emo, Vlad? I don't know what the school would label you as." he chuckled.

" I think they picked 'reject'" I chuckled as I went to pack a few blood bags. " Your grabbing more than five blood bags. I want you to eat at my place." Joss shouted.

Fine then. Then we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joss P.O.V

We grabbed our bags and began our walk to school. It was at least five blocks away, but I loved walks. Vlad glanced over at me as we strolled down the sidewalk.

It would most likely be a hectic day of High School for us. I sighed, wracking my hands through my hair. Then a guy with light-shaded brown hair came out of the shadows.

He stayed in shadow. He couldn't be!? But why is he here? " I still want your blood Vladimir" he spoke.

Vlad sighed. " I told you no before, Dorian. You are just going to have to deal with it." he replied. I fealt around for any wooden stakes. I had kept a few in case something like this happened.

" Sorry that I have to do this then. Come here." he told Vlad. He was controlling him! I began searching even more frantically.

I was not going to lose someone else……someone else that I cared so much for!

Finally! I pulled a stake out, shakeing from holding one again. I had promised to only use them in defense. " Leave him alone or I will attack" I said.

He tilted his head, looking at me curiously. " Really……or would you just let him be drained. After all, there is the words EX in ex-slayer." he phrased. Vlad stood absolutely still, begging me with his eyes.

" I'm defending. Not killing. That is entirely different." I said and slashed at his arm before he could get a bite out of Vlad.

That broke Vlad out of his trance with him. " Run!" I yelled at him. We took off towards the school……towards a place with a lot of people. I smirked. So long, Dorian. You are never getting your hands on Vlad!

Joss P.O.V

" You are very lucky that you had a spare stake in your bag" Vlad said. " Have it in case of something dangerous." I told him. He smiled at me. " It is a good idea for the freaks like D'ablo and who you just saw now. I am happy that you won't kill any more……because……."

Then he leaned over and gently kissed my lips. " Because I love you" he said.

Vlad P.O.V

I waited for the disgust and hate but it never came. Instead, Joss wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. " I love you too." he told me.


End file.
